


Are You Flirting With Me?

by Leenh



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenh/pseuds/Leenh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wait, did he just wink at him? Was that something he do to every other people for jokes? If so he shouldn’t even feel this embarrassed, right? But his face showed otherwise as pink tints decided to just show out of nowhere and he felt his palm sweated. God, he felt his dignity being drained out of him just by a single wink.</p><p>Atlas CEO Rhys met Hyperion CEO Jack for the first time and things turned into something Rhys didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Flirting With Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicMissPretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicMissPretty/gifts).



> Heyyo Rhack trash trying to make some fanfic here. It's my first fanfic in the Borderlands fandom so yeaaa please don't beat me up for the lack of details whatsoever.
> 
> This is for AngelicMissPretty for her prompt that she sent on my tumblr. So without further ado, I present you Rhack :3

It all started when Atlas worked on a project outside of weaponry that piqued Handsome Jack's interest, and the man himself requested to meet with Rhys, as the very own CEO of Atlas. Even though they could be labeled as competitors, he guessed that this meeting would not take a lot more than an hour and besides, meeting Handsome Jack was one of his wish list. Not that he would admit the fact that he adored him. Psshh, no.

The fast-travel beamed him and a few other important people to Helios. His eyes went wide the second he looked around the space station, marveled at it because he had only seen the H-shaped station down from Pandora. Now knowing that he was up here to meet Jack, he felt nervousness crept up to his skin.

Giving himself a squeeze to the flesh arm, he reassured himself that it would go smoothly. Just when he and the others walked up to the designated meeting room, his gaze was fixed on a very iconic face.

He adjusted his clothes, making sure they were no wrinkles there, combed his hair back with his flesh hand, it gained a small chuckle from the Hyperion CEO, and he cursed himself as to why he didn't do that before they officially meet. 

"Welcome, gentlemen! You're on time!" It seemed that punctuality pleased him, Rhys made a mental note of that.

Jack's grin widened when his heterochromatic eyes met with Rhys' brown and blue ones. Rhys heart skipped a beat when the older man shuffled his way to stand in front of Rhys and offering him a handshake. He glanced down at the hand and shook it firmly with his cybernetic one, and then back to meet his eyes to be polite. “Pleasure to meet you, Handsome Jack, sir.” He said as confident as he could, and the slightly taller man replied with the same sentiment but in a tone that’s much more playful. He couldn’t help but stare deep into those blue and green, ECHO eye beaming to scan the man that seemed to be getting closer to his own face.

"Ah ah ah, sweet cheeks, I don't like it when people scan me." Jack's sudden voice brought him back from his thoughts, and he could practically hear Rhys' breath hitched as the glow from his right eye disappeared.

The brunette cleared his throat, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to. Sometimes it happened without me realizing what I'm actually doing." He felt small in the presence of the masked man, even though he’d like to think that he was on the same level as Jack, but the intimidating aura couldn’t be easily dismissed.

Jack's eyebrows shot up and gave him a 'seriously?' face, but quickly laughed it off and waved his hand in the air, "But if it's you I guess I'll allow it." His grin was back, and Rhys could feel a blush threatening to creep up to his cheeks but he swallowed it back. 

"N-no, it's fine. L-let's just get down to the meeting..?" Rhys said with a lot of uncertainty in his voice, and of course Jack noticed, but he laughed and stepped away from the young CEO to give him room to breathe.

 "This way, gentlemen." Jack led the way to the meeting room.

Damn, what the hell was that? Some sort of flirting? Did he do that on purpose? He really couldn't tell what the older man's thinking at all or his brain just decided to stop functioning when Jack was around.

Rhys put his briefcase on the meeting table, revealing to the group of people of what he’d been building at Atlas. It wasn’t even nearly finished, and that made him curious as to why Jack wanted a meeting. Did he do this to steal his idea? Or was it something else? He was feeling anxious the entire time he explained the product.

Glancing from people to people to see if they’re actually listening and understood him, his eyes were fixed to the far end corner of the table. Jack. Leaning back in his seat with his feet on the table and arms over his head, smirking at him.

He didn’t mind it at first, because he was the one explaining and he expected people to pay attention to him. But there was a different air about how Jack looked at him. He tried not to think about it and just continued to show what the product could do. And he noticed that Jack was impressed to his whole presentation so far.

“That ain’t bad, kiddo.” Jack whistled in awe and Rhys smiled slightly at him, feeling proud that the Hyperion CEO just complimented his work. He went back to explaining some other features when he caught a glimpse of Jack’s face.

Wait, did he just _wink_ at him? Was that something he do to every other people for jokes? If so he shouldn’t even feel this embarrassed, right? But his face showed otherwise as pink tints decided to just show out of nowhere and he felt his palm sweated. God, he felt his dignity being drained out of him just by a single wink.

“And that is how it works….so far… Thank you for listening.” He said, voice getting quieter near the end and he ducked his head slightly so no one would notice his blushing face.

Rhys glanced up just to find that Jack winked at him again and a smirk plastered on that handsome face. So it wasn’t just his imagination. And it was so damn sexy too that he felt butterflies on his stomach. He began to fidget in his seat but fortunately that was the last of his presentation.

The whole businessmen strolled out of the room one by one, and Rhys was the last to get out because he had to put his whole presentation back in the briefcase. Handsome Jack waited by the automatic door, leaning on it with crossed arms.

 “Nice presentation, pumpkin.” He shot Rhys his iconic smirk.

“T-thanks. I will update you once it’s ready.” He said, walking towards the door but Jack’s arm reached the other side of the wall to block him from getting out.

 “Handsome Jack…sir?” Rhys heart beat faster, mostly out of anticipation and a slight fear. He didn’t know what the guy was planning, keeping him there. He dared to imagine… things, but quickly pushed the thoughts away from his brain.

“Just call me Jack, Rhysie.” The masked man purred, and it sent chills down the brunette’s spine at the mention of his name.

“Umm- okay, Jack- you’re blocking me from leaving.”

 “Yeah no shit, kiddo.” He chuckled.

“Why?” The Atlas CEO asked, genuinely perplexed. 

“Uh, in case you haven’t noticed, kitten, I was flirting with you for the entire presentation.” Jack rolled his eyes, but got back to Rhys to see now that the younger man blushed furiously.

Had he? Oh- was that really flirting? He noticed, but he would have thought that Jack did that to everyone. “O-oh? Why _me_?”

“It’s because you’re cute, pumpkin. Otherwise I wouldn’t even ask for a meeting. But your new project there is really good too, not even gonna lie.” He added. He rarely complimented anyone but himself, but Rhys was the only exception.

Rhys was speechless, mostly out of embarrassment. He could only chuckle awkwardly at those compliments, whispering a small ‘thanks.. I guess?’ and scratched the back of his neck with his cybernetic arm. Wow what was he going to do now with that information? Handsome Jack, _the_ Handsome Jack thought that he’s cute?

Jack leaned in closer into his personal space, his breath ghosting over the younger man’s face now that they were mere inches apart. Rhys looked up to those blue and green eyes, and then down to his slightly parted lips. Oh God how he wanted to taste it so badly. The masked man closed his eyes, and the brunette shortly followed, both of their lips softly touched.

Jack’s hands rested on the younger man’s hips and pulled him close, and Rhys returned the intimacy by circling his arms over Jack’s head, playing with his dark locks. A soft moan escaped his lips as he opened his mouth for Jack, letting his tongue in to taste every corner of his mouth.

It was a really sweet kiss, unlike what he’d imagine kissing Handsome Jack would be. Or maybe he was pretending to be sweet as not to scare Rhys away. Either way he liked it, and wanted more of whatever this was. Their lips parted slightly, and both reopened their eyes.

“Y’know, kiddo, I want to take you to dinner, if that’s okay with you.” Jack smiled at him genuinely, that expression that maybe was meant only for him, if he dared to hope.

“So much _yes_.” Rhys chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

 

He thought he was there just for a meeting. Oh boy, he’d been wrong before, and this time he was glad that he’s wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's boring but I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you don't mind, it will seriously brighten my mood. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also I drew a mini comic from this, it's on my tumblr. Go check it out!  
> http://leenhiddles.tumblr.com/post/141890483478/he-winked-at-me-handsome-fucking-jack-winked-at
> 
> Follow me too to get super random fanarts of Rhack occasionally.


End file.
